Hasta la muerte
by RubySDW
Summary: Al fin y al cabo Damon y Elena no son tan distintos, aunque no lo acepten tienen muchísimas cosas en común. Y a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando la fuerza más fuerte que les une es el amor. Y van a luchar hasta el final, hasta la muerte. AU, todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Elena era una chica normal a la que nunca valoraban lo suficiente. Eso era debido a los padres que tenía; Miranda y Grayson. Ellos eran egoístas, y no pensaban en nada que no fuera el alcohol. Cada día su sangre hervía de alcohol. Nunca pensaban en Elena, y nunca la quisieron, simplemente pasó, como ellos le decían. Y eso no es justo, no para una muchacha de apenas 16 años. Pero Elena era fuerte, había sobrevivido cada cumpleaños suyo sola, sin nadie. Cada noche llorando esperando a que llegarán sus padres, y desde bien pequeña se había tenido que buscar la vida para poder comer, o simplemente para estar bien. Ella solo deseaba poder cumplir los malditos 18 años y largarse de ahí lo más rápido. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Lo pasaría sola, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando era pequeña si tenía amigos, su mejor amiga era Melanie. Pero cuando creció, para ser exacto a los 10 años, los padres de sus amigos prohibían a sus hijos acercarse a Elena, ya que nadie quería saber nada de la familia Gilbert. Y eso destrozaba a Elena en lo más profundo… Nadie se merecía esto, vale que no tenía los mejores padres del mundo, ¿pero qué culpa tenía ella?

**H.L.M**

Era de noche. Elena estaba sentada en un banco delante de un puente con las mejores vistas que había en todo Mystic Falls, siempre venia allí, desde pequeña… Era el único sitio donde se sentía libre. Cuando salió del instituto no fue a su casa, no tenía ganas de entrar allí y tener que soportar otra discusión de sus padres, estaba harta… De todo. Pero tenía que continuar, si había aguantado tantos años así, podría aguantar el único que le quedaba ahora.

«Feliz cumpleaños, Elena.» pensó con ironía.

Y de repente una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que una cría como tu este aquí? – Pregunto con algo de ironía un chico que la miraba desde atrás desde ya hacía un rato.

- ¿Y eso que tendría que importarle a un chico como tú? – Dijo Elena siguiéndole el juego mientras se giraba para ver quién era. Era hermoso. Eso fue lo primero que pensó. Tenía unos ojazos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, como ya lo habían hecho con ella.

El chico rió, pero solo duro unos instantes, y eso hico que a Elena le diera un vuelco al corazón.

- ¿La verdad? – Pregunto él divertido. – Nada. Pero supongo que estás aquí por la misma razón que yo. – Acabo él chico, mientras dejaba a Elena pensativa. Éste al ver su cara, siguió. – Para relajarte un poco de todo.

- Para evadirme. – Terminó la chica dándole a entender que él tenía razón.

- Si… Y ahora enserio, ¿no te han dicho tus padres que es peligroso salir sola de noche? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa ladeada.

Elena hico una irónica carcajada de dos segundos. Mientras el chico se había sentado a su lado.

- Pues no. – Acabó dejando a ese chico confuso. – Déjalo… - Dijo ella al ver su cara.

- Veo que tu historia no es muy diferente a la mía. – Contesto ese apuesto chico mientras miraba hacia delante.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Elena confusa ante esa respuesta.

- Por la cara que has puesto antes… ¿No tienes padres? – Le preguntó con cuidado.

- No… La verdad si los tengo.. pero es.. – No sabía cómo definir la relación que tenía con sus padres. – Complicado… - Acabó.

- ¿Y entonces, que te pasa? – Preguntó curioso, pero al ver las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de los ojos de aquella hermosa chica, se arrepintió. – Eyy… Vamos no llores. – Dijo sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Y eso no lo solucionó, solo hico que la chica empezará a llorar más. Él la abrazo, no la conocía de nada, ni si quiera sabía su nombre, pero le daba igual, él sabía lo que era sufrir, y cuando sufres es mejor estar con alguien, que aunque no te entienda, este allí.

- Lo siento… - Dijo Elena mientras se separaba de él y se quitaba las últimas lágrimas de los ojos.

- No te preocupes, a veces es lo único que necesitamos. – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y ella rió.

- Soy Elena. – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Yo Damon… Salvatore. – Dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Y.. ¿cuál es tu excusa para estar aquí Sr. Salvatore? – Dijo riendo mientras daba por aludido que este era un lugar importante para ella.

- Bueno, podríamos decir que mi vida es una mierda. – Dijo mientras se sentía un desgraciado.

- Ya somos dos. – Dijo Elena mientras le sonreía con compasión.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Volvió a hablar Elena al ver que Damon no respondía.

- Demasiado odio acumulado… A veces… Necesito explotar. – Dijo fríamente.

- Te entiendo.. – Contesto Elena. - ¿Sabes qué? – Dijo divertida para animarlo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Enserio? – Dijo él sorprendido. - ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos? – Dijo aún más sorprendido.

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría... – Dijo recordando cuando era pequeña.

- No me creo que no tengas amigos. - Soltó Damon.

- Así es la vida… - Dijo con nostalgia aún.

- ¿No te gustaría cambiarla?

- No hay nada que más dese, pero hasta entonces me aguantaré, teniendo que soportar a mis padres borrachos cada día, y estar sola cada noche… - Dijo desahogándose.

- Al menos los tienes… Los míos me abandonaron cuando era pequeño… al medio de un maldito hospital ¿te lo puedes creer? – Pregunto con sarcasmo. - ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer algo así? Sólo tenía siete años… Pero me da igual. Llorar no soluciona nada, así que no lo hagas. – Le aconsejó.

- Lo siento… Debe de haber sido duro para ti, con tan solo siete años… - Dijo sintiéndose mal por él.

- No te preocupes. – Le guiño un ojo. – Todo superado. – Acabó sin creérselo mucho. Sabía que no era así. Cuando le abandonaron él dejo de ser el chico simpático al que todos adoran y empezó a ser un chico distante y frío… Un chico egoísta que no le importa nada. Pero aun así, esa chica le transmitía confianza, ella también estaba sufriendo, y eso, solo era lo primero que los unía.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer por tu cumpleaños, pequeña? – Dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto gustaba a Elena. – Pero primero ¿Cuántos cumples, 12? – Pregunto irónico.

- Cumplo 17, idiota. – Dijo mientras reía.

- Oh que pena, yo quería invitarte a unas copas. – Dijo fingiendo estar decepcionado.

- Aunque siempre podemos saltarnos las normas. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Ya pero resulta, que pudo… puedes –Rectificó. – Ir a la cárcel, porque soy menor.

- O tú a un centro de menores, preciosa. – Le dijo riendo.

- Vamos, te lo pasarás bien, además no pierdes nada. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No sé… Además te acabo de conocer. – Dijo muy insegura.

- Oh vamos Elenita, no judges tanto, si sabes que te mueres de ganas. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- No creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo intentando hacerle enfadar.

- Genial, entonces iré yo solo. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Que acabes de pasar una buena noche, pequeña. – Le dijo mientras se iba. Si Damon había aprendido una cosa en sus 23 años de vida es que nunca tienes que esperar nada de nadie, pero lo más importante, NUNCA te arrastres por nadie, sí la gente sabe de tus defectos, siempre te darán en donde más te duela.

Elena quería ir detrás de él, y decirle que era una broma. Realmente no se esperaba esa reacción de él. Ella tenía demasiado orgullo, no iría detrás de él para darle el placer de verla siguiéndole para estar con él.

Elena se quedo media hora más en ese banco en las que tantas noches la había aguantado cuando nadie estaba allí, y decidió que ya era hora de irse, demasiado tarde, las 12. No tardo mucho en llegar a casa, tenía muchas ganas de poder estirarse en su cama y descansar, pero lo que sí que no se esperaba era que sus padres estaban en casa, y estaban sobrios.

- Mamá, papá… - No sabía exactamente que decir.- Pensaba que estarías…fuera. – Terminó de decir como pudo.

- ¿Tan raro es? Solo queremos pasar un buen rato con nuestra hija. – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

Estos no son mis padres. Eso era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Elena.

- ¿Vamos a ver una película? – Dijo su padre y por primera vez en su vida le dedicó una sonrisa a Elena.

A Elena no le importo que no se hubieran acordado de su cumpleaños, le daba igual, sus padres querían estar con ella, y en ese momento todo lo demás dejo de importarle para ella, daba igual que película fuera, si ellos la querían ver junto a ella.

Era una película de humor, a Elena siempre le costaba encontrar el humor en aquellas películas, realmente no le gustaban... Pero cuando oía a sus padres reír ella reía también, deseaba encontrar algo en común con sus padres, pero era tan difícil…

- Esperad, voy a por unas bebidas ¿queréis? – Se ofreció Grayson.

- Claro amor, ¿tu quieres Elena? – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo Elena con una sonrisa temiéndose que le llevarán alcohol.

Grayson guiño un ojo a su esposa sin que Elena lo viera. Elena estaba segura que tramaban algo, nadie se comporta así después de tantos años, NADIE lo haría, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar con sus padres.

Cuando su padre llevo los vasos con limonada, así Elena no dudaría, se los entrego y continuaron viendo esa maldita película. Lo que Elena no sabía era que segundos antes su padre le había echado una pastilla para que se durmiera al menos hasta mañana por el mediodía.

Y poco a poco esa pastilla dio afecto, y Elena se quedo al sofá, sin poder reaccionar ni hacer nada, excepto escuchar, podía escucharlo todo. Al principio pensó que era un sueño, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que no podía serlo, oía a sus padres hablando de ella de una manera que sintió como se le desgarraba todo el corazón de golpe.

- Que estúpida es por dios. – Dijo su madre riendo.

- Sí, ¿quién coño confiaría en nosotros después de todo? – Dijo su padre riendo con ella.

- ¿Llamas tu a Klaus o lo hago yo? – Dijo su madre con un tono mucho más serio.

- Llámale tu, dile que en una hora estamos allá. – Dijo mientras cogía a Elena en brazos para ponerla al maletero del coche.

**¿Qué me van hacer? ¿Me quieren vender? **Se preguntaba Elena con mucho miedo.

Al rato oyó la puerta cerrarse de golpe, y a lo que se dio cuenta, el coche ya estaba en marcha, dirigiéndose a vete saber dónde.

**- **Pues al final resulta que si va a ser verdad que los hijos te traen felicidad. – Dijo su padre riendo.

Elena no escuchaba, estaba tan cansada, que lo único que quería era dormir, y así fue.

- Me gustaría verle la cara cuando despierte. – Dijo Miranda contagiándose de la risa de su esposo.

Ya no hablaron más, sabían que eso tampoco solucionaría todos sus problemas, pero al menos habría una boca menos que alimentar, y más dinero para el alcohol. Pero continua siendo la cosa más triste que hay, vender a su PROPIA hija solo para conseguir dinero, para joderse más la vida.

Y como dijeron, en una hora ya estaban en aquella enorme mansión. Cuando Grayson abrió la puerta del maletero Elena se despertó de golpe, pero continuaba sin poder moverse, odiaba estar así, era como estar discapacitada, solo esperaba poder salir de una maldita vez de ese estado.

Sintió como la cogían en brazos, y caminaban, ahora estaban entrando por una puerta, y subían unas escaleras, y ahora… Ahora estaba estirada en una cama, que como se estaba allí… Se negaba a dormir en aquella cama de vete a saber dónde, sus padres la habían VENDIDO la habían TRAICIONADO gente de su propia sangre. No hay cosa que pueda doler más que eso.

Miranda y Grayson al dejar a Elena en aquella habitación se fueron a buscar a Klaus a su despacho, Klaus era el tío más rico y más poderoso de todo Mystic Falls. Vendía niños y adolescentes a cualquiera que diera una buena cantidad, y eso es exactamente lo que iba hacer con Elena.

- ¿Habéis dejado a vuestra niñita a la habitación que os dije? – Pregunto él aún sabiendo la respuesta, con una sonrisa.

- Está todo hecho, como nos lo pediste Klaus. – Dijo Miranda queriéndose largar ya de ahí.

- Primero, amor, debéis de firmar este contrato, si algo pasase, y la policía nos pillase, vosotros os darías como culpables, porque pese a todo, vosotros habéis tomado la decisión ¿estamos? – Dijo seriamente.

- Claro. Trae eso. – Dijo Grayson con furia mientras cogía el contrato y lo leía. Nadie podía confiar en Klaus, nunca.

- Y bueno, decidme, ¿Por qué no queréis a vuestra preciosa Elena? – Pregunto Klaus con picardía.

- No todos son arcoíris y unicornios. – Dijo Miranda cada vez más nerviosa.

- Sigo sin entenderlo. – Dijo Klaus.

- No es necesario que lo entiendas, así que déjalo. – Dijo Grayson.

- Claro, vuestra vida, vuestras elecciones, vuestros errores… - Dijo Klaus riendo.

- Ya está. – Dijo Grayson firmando el papel ese.

- Pues genial, a partir de hoy, Elena no tiene apellido, y no es nada vuestro, es como sino la hubierais tenido. – Acabo Klaus con esa maldita sonrisa que ponía el pelo de punta a cualquiera.

- Genial. – Dijo Miranda.

- Hayley, corazón. Puedes venir a acompañarlos a la salida. – Dijo Klaus mientras miraba el papel que Grayson acababa de firmar.

** H.L.M **

Cuando Elena se despertó se levanto rápidamente de esa enorme cama, ya se podía mover. Aun seguía preguntándose qué coño le había puesto su padre en la bebida, para que no pudiera moverse pero si escuchar… Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, sus padres la habían vendido… Sus propios padres… Elena empezó a llorar le daba igual quién la escuchara le daba igual todo, quería desaparecer, no quería tener esta vida, ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? Con gente que la quisiera, con unos padres que la tratasen como su princesa… Siempre había comparado su vida con la de los demás, y nunca hasta ahora se dio cuenta de lo mucho que eso dolía... Dolía demasiado, quería que ese dolor se fuera.

Entonces entró un hombre. Elena sabía quién era, y le tenía miedo, como todo el mundo, incluso como sus padres. Ese hombre empezaba a acercarse a ella, y entonces Elena se levanto del suelo y dejó de llorar.

- No te acreces a mí. – Le advirtió Elena con rabia.

- Oh, mira que tenemos aquí, si la recen vendida tiene carácter. – Rió Klaus mientras se acercaba más a Elena, sin hacer caso a su advertencia.

- Por favor… - Le suplicó Elena sacando fuerzas de donde ya no las tenía.

- No ha sido mi elección, amor. Tus padres te han vendido, y yo no pude negarme, seguro que me darán unos buenos millones por ti. – Dijo él y solo de pensarlo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa solo duro unos instantes.

Elena no contestó, simplemente se puso a llorar, no aguantaba más, no quería vivir, no de esa manera, se negaba a seguir sufriendo de ese modo por gente que aunque en aquellos momentos no quería, siempre le habían importado.

- Oh, vamos no llores, no servirá de nada, simplemente vas a gastar más tus fuerzas. Ya no hay marcha atrás, querida, ojalá la hubiera, se que no merces esto, pero ¿sabes? Me da igual. – Rió él.- En esta vida tienes que decidir, o tu, o los demás y en eso yo no lo dudo ni un segundo, siempre voy a ser yo antes que los demás, siempre. – Dijo mientras alzaba la voz pronunciando la última palabra.

- ¿A quién.. vas.. a.. ven..venderme? – Preguntó Elena intentando mantener la compostura antes un momento imposible.

- Veo que ya sabes por dónde va la cosa –Dijo riendo.- Pero aun no lo sé, pero créeme, con lo hermosa que eres, no duras ni dos días aquí. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Y Elena le apartó la mano, en menos de lo que dura un latido de corazón. No quería que la tocase, ni él, ni nade, siempre hubo estado esperando por su príncipe azul, y ahora, todos sus planes se habían ido a la mierda. Ya no importaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

- No seas así, lo digo porque la gente pagaría mucho por tu virginidad. Pero tranquila, a mi no me van las chicas pequeñas. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo, y eso hizo que Elena sintiera ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que soy virgen? – Dijo Elena con rabia y por fin, sin miedo.

- Solo hace falta mirarte el miedo que tienes. – Dijo riendo. Y tenía razón, por fuera no lo parecía, no si no te figabas bien en su cara, pero por dentro, por dentro estaba en su peor pesadilla y lo único que quería era despertar.

- Quédate aquí. Luego te traerán algo para comer, ah y no te molestes en escapar, no somos estúpidos. – Le advirtió Klaus.

Elena murmuro unas palabras incoherentes al ver a Klaus alejándose.

- Te he oído, y créeme no te conviene seguir diciendo eso. – Dijo riendo mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta con llave.

Elena se volvió a estirar en esa maldita cama, y se puso a pensar en todo, en la traición de sus padres, la advertencia de Klaus, y entonces se acordó de Damon… Ese apuesto chico de ojos azules que se moría de ganas de volver a ver… Pero ya no lo volvería ver más, y eso, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, la mataba por dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de L.J Smith y The CW.

Espero que os gusté. Gracias por hacer reviews, poner la historia a favoritos o seguirla, significa muchísimo para mi! :)

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Ya era de noche cuando Damon se dirigía al Grill donde había quedado con su mejor amigo, Alaric. Siempre quedaban allí, ya que en Mystic Falls no había muchas opciones. Damon y Alaric hacía años que se conocían, al principio se odiaban, pero al final ese odio se convirtió en una amistad inseparable. Y hoy en día aunque no les unan los lazos de sangre, se consideran como hermanos.

Cuando entró, hecho una mirada hacia la barra, y allí lo vio. Tan puntual como siempre. Pensó Damon irónico.

- ¿Qué tal, tío? – Pregunto Damon mientras se chocaban las manos.

- Es un agobio todo. – Dijo sabiendo que Damon lo entendería. Alaric había empezado a trabajar como ayudante de policía hacia solo dos semanas y aunque todos lo trataban como un novato, siempre intentaba ayudar en algún que otro caso importante.

- Pues yo estoy genial sin hacer nada. – Contestó Damon riendo.

- Idiota. – Dijo Alaric riendo también. – Tarde o temprano trabajarás tú también y lo sabes, porque ¿no te quedarás toda tu vida siendo un mandril, no? – Acabó riendo aún más. Damon no trabajaba ya que su situación económica se lo permitía. Pero lo acabaría haciendo, ya que nada es para siempre y mucho menos lo es el dinero.

- Lo sé, pero hasta entonces voy a disfrutar. – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado y se pedía un bourbon.

- Y bueno, ¿ya les has llevado muchos cafés, hoy? – Volvió a decir riendo sin parar.

- Eres idiota, enserio. – Dijo dándole una colleja en la nuca. – Pero no quiero discutir, hoy me han dado un caso importante. – Acabó feliz.

- ¿Enserio? – Dijo mientras se tocaba la nuca donde su amigo le había pegado y sin creérselo mucho.

- Sí, ¿sabes ese tipo… Klaus? – Dijo mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba.

- ¿Ese hijo de puta? ¿Quién no lo conoce? – Dijo con rabia.

- Pues, se supone que yo y otros agentes, vamos a acabar con su maldito 'negocio' de una vez por todas. – Dijo enfadado ya que solo con pensar lo que ese cabrón hacia se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- ¿Sabes las veces que lo han intentado? – Dijo sin ánimos. – Esa maldita mansión está llena de sus guardaespaldas que pueden levantar un autobús en menos de cinco segundos, vais a morir. – Acabó mientras daba un sorbo a su bourbon.

- Joder, gracias por los ánimos. – Dijo enfadado. – Al menos lo intentamos y no somos como tú, que no mueves ni un maldito dedo por nada ni nadie. – Dijo con desprecio, porque aunque Damon fuera su mejor amigo, la verdad era esa, e incluso el propio Damon lo sabía. Damon estaba hecho una furia, y más que nada, dolido.

Él se levanto de su silla, lo cogió por el cuello y lo empotró contra la pared mientras le apretaba el cuello, no le importaba que la gente le mirase, le daba igual. Pero al segundo se dio cuenta de que Ric tenía razón, y poco a poco lo soltó. Y se fue del bar.

Damon se había percatado de que su amigo le seguía así que se giro y le dijo:

- Lo…lo siento. – Le costaba decir eso, pero Alaric no tenía la culpa de que él fuera un idiota. – No debí hacer eso… Tienes razón, soy un mierda… - Dijo mientras se ponía las manos a la cabeza.

- Ei, vamos no digas eso, lo siento yo también me he pasado diciéndote eso, no te lo mereces, se que has sufrido mucho a lo largo de tu vida. – Intentó disculparse.

- No Ric, no es eso, a nadie le importa por todo lo que he pasado, ni si quiera a mí, porque el pasado ya ha pasado, pero yo hace tiempo hubiera podido cambiar mi vida y… y… y ser algo bueno, y ayudar. – Dijo dando vueltas. – Pero soy un puto egoísta.

- Todos sabemos lo que eres, Damon. Y te queremos igual. – Respondió su amigo para animarlo.

- Aunque siempre puedes cambiar eso. – Siguió.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto éste irónico.

- Ya sabes que aquí en Mystic Falls hay poca gente, y si queremos pillar a ese psicópata cuantos más seamos más posibilidades tendremos. Podrías ayudarnos, siempre viene bien ayuda, aunque solo sea para este caso.

- Pero… Espera, ¿ha desparecido alguna chica, ya? – Dijo no muy convencido.

- Aun no lo sabemos, pero creemos que sí, ya que hace meses que no pasa nada, y eso es demasiado extraño… Quizá, quiero decir, no tienen por qué ser de aquí las víctimas, quizá las secuestra, pero pueden ser de otros pueblos, y eso no puede seguir pasando, dos malditos años lleva ese criminal haciendo lo que le da la gana, y todos le tenemos tanto miedo, que no hacemos nada para impedirlo.

- Lo sé Ric… Pero yo no sirvo para ayudar – Dijo sintiéndose un desgraciado. – No porque tenga miedo, simplemente, yo no estoy hecho para ayudar.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo has probado, acaso? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Y si le salvas la maldita vida a alguien, qué?

- ¿Y si vamos y nos matan a todos, qué? – Dijo enfadado mientras le seguía el juego.

- Genial, Damon. Sigue pensando así. Pero por un momento, solo por uno. Imagina que tuvieras una hija adolescente, o no espera, tu novia – Rectificó. – Y ahora imagina que ese tío la secuestra y la vende a la otra punta del mundo, ahora dime ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿No querrías rescatarla? –Hizo una pausa.- Pues da igual quién sea, o si no es nadie, da igual, solo vamos a meter a ese hijo de puta al sitio donde debería estar, y si allí hay alguna chica la sacaremos y si no, pues moriremos, pero al menos, lo intentaremos. – Dijo con rabia mientras se iba dejando a Damon ahí.

Damon se quedo un rato allí pensando, y saco una conclusión, le haría ver a su amigo y a todo el pueblo que él era distinto, y que podía ayudar, iba a destrozar a ese hijo de puta hasta los límites, le haría ver lo que era sufrir como él había hecho sufrir a todas esas chicas, y si había alguna chica en esa mansión la sacaría.

Pero aun así Damon continuaba siendo el de siempre, y obviamente, no iba a pedir ayuda, lo iba a hacer solo y si no lo conseguía, al menos moriría en el intento.

**H.L.M**

Elena tenía frío, hambre, sed y sueño. Pero se negaba a dormir o comer allí, prefería morir antes que eso. Sería por orgullo o por lo que fuera pero no lo haría.

Estaba dentro de una pesadilla. Eso es lo que no paraba de enviarle a su subconsciente y solo quería que fuera así… No sabía qué hacer, llevaba todo el día en esa habitación y tenía miedo… muchísimo. Quiera escapar, pero si lo hacía y la pillaban… Solo de pensar en lo que le podrían hacer aun le daba más miedo. Y sabía perfectamente que nadie la salvaría, nadie se preocupaba por ella, y eso lo tenía más que asumido.

Y cuando creía que sus palabras se irían a la mierda y se pondría a dormir, entró la zorra más grande que podía existir.

- Oh, ¿pero se puede saber que haces en el suelo habiendo esa enorme cama ahí? – Dijo señalando la cama.

- Déjame en paz. – Le respondió Elena fríamente.

- Mira, a mi me importa una mierda tu vida, quiero decir, cuando Klaus te venda tu vida se irá a la mierda ¿lo sabes, no? Pero mientras estés aquí, ya puedes comer como una persona normal, porque si eres todo hueso nadie te querrá. – Dijo siendo una autentica puta.

Elena hizo una triste carcajada.

- ¿Y quién lo hace ahora? – Dijo mirándola a los ojos intentando no llorar.

- Te he dicho que no me importa tu vida, no me la cuentes. – Respondió guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa.

- Mañana por la tarde te irás – Siguió esa chica.- A Nueva Orleans.

- Yo no me muevo de Mystic Falls. – Dijo seriamente mientras la miraba con asco.

- Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. – Respondió mientras se iba riendo.

Elena se puso a llorar. No quería eso. Su sueño siempre había sido la libertad, ser libre… Y ahora no quería pensar en su futuro, no quería ver lo que le esperaba. Había dos opciones, o intentaba escapar ahora, o.. acabar.. con todo. Y la segunda le daba mucho miedo, pero ¿Qué podría hacer sino?

Pero cuando intentó levantarse, no pudo. No tenía fuerzas. Y se desmayo allí mismo.

**H.L.M**

Cuando Hayley salió de ver a Elena se dirigió directamente a Klaus.

- Esa chica no ha comido nada. – Le antepuso nada más entrar.

- Es su vida, no la nuestra. – Dijo riendo. – Que se muera de hambre si es lo que quiere.

- Se que no debería meterme en tus asuntos… Pero llevas años haciendo esto ¿por qué? – Dijo sin miedo alguno.

- No, no deberías. – Respondió seriamente.

- Como quieras. – Dijo haciendo amago de irse.

- Sé que está mal. Sé que les jodo la vida a personas. Pero ¿sabes? Aún así lo sigo haciendo, porque SIEMPRE voy a ser más importante que todas esas personas. – Dijo egocéntricamente. – Porque si te falta el dinero, créeme, ya no eres nadie.

- Hay cosas más importantes. – Dijo mirándole claramente a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunto irónico. - ¿El amor? ¿La amistad? ¿La lealtad? Por favor Hayley… Eso no existe.

- Si existe, todo eso es lo que nos hace humanos, PERSONAS. – Dijo enfadada.

- Hayley, te lo dije una vez, yo no soy un maldito ángel del cielo, no soy bueno, y si te recogí de allí es porque creía que podrías ayudarme en esto, pero ya veo que me equivocaba. – Dijo con asco.

- Y que vas hacer ¿matarme? – Se acerco a él. – Hazlo.

- No me provoques, amor. Porque lo podría hacerlo y lo sabes. Y ahora vete, tengo asuntos que resolver. – Dijo girándose y alejándose de ella.

- Claro, lo que usted diga, mi amo y señor. – Dijo riendo mientras se iba.

Hayley se lo tomaba todo a chiste, y eso era algo que molestaba muchísimo a Klaus, pero no podía hacer nada. Él la encontró hace años en la calle, estaba sola, perdida y sin nadie, y él creío que sería perfecta para ser algo así como su secretaria. Pero se equivoco. Ella no pinta nada ahí, y aunque Klaus lo sabe, Hayley es como su perrito faldero, y no se irá hasta que Klaus la eche.

**H.L.M**

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Damon hacía rato que estaba despierto. Sabía que tenía que hacer, lo que no sabía era cuando y como. ¿Y si se encontraba con Alaric y los demás? No quería eso. Tampoco quería ser un héroe, simplemente quería ayudar y sentirse útil.

Si quería ayudar, lo haría ahora. Eso es lo que pensó cuando ya cerraba la puerta de su mansión para subir al coche. Le daba igual todo, solo quería… Ni si quiera él sabía lo que quería. ¿Demostrar algo para luego volver a ser el maldito egoísta de siempre? ¿Servía de algo? Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta e irse. Pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba demasiado cerca de allí como para dar media vuelta.

Él sabía que se arrepentiría, y sabía que la cagaría una vez más, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando en eso, solo pensaba en ese cabrón y el ejemplo que su amigo le había puesto, ¿y si tuviera una hija o novia y fuera ella la que estuviera allí? Solo de pensarlo le daban más ganas de llegar allí y romperle la nariz a ese tío. Aunque no tuviera ninguna de las dos, le daba igual, ese pensamiento le deba la fuerza suficiente que necesitaba para continuar.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba allí. Aparco su coche dentro del bosque que había delante de la mansión. Iba todo vestido de negro, y llevaba la capucha puesta, así nadie le reconocería, ni le vería la cara. Dio unos pasos y entonces vio unas 4 personas a la puerta de la entrada, y se maldijo. Pero por suerte no lo habían visto así que se volvió a meter dentro del bosque y dio una vuelta entera para ir a la parte trasera de la casa.

Premio, pensó Damon cuando vio que no había nadie. Pero le pareció todo un poco fácil así que no bajo la guardia en ningún segundo. Y se alegro de no haberlo hecho ya que cuando empezó a caminar para entrar por alguna ventana tuvo la mala suerte de que un tío que seguramente era uno de los que protegían a Klaus salía de la puerta trasera. Y vio a Damon. El susto no sé de quién fue más fuerte si de Damon o del otro chico. Pero Damon reacciono antes que él así que en menos de lo que dura un parpado le pego un puñetazo en la nariz, y el chico se quedo inconsciente.

Damon no tardo en volver a incorporarse, y rápidamente se subió al primer balcón para así poder subir cada vez más arriba, y cuando estuvo en la mitad se paró. Estaba a una altura aceptable, y él pensó que ya podría entrar, pero primero quería asegurarse si había alguien en esa habitación. Y se le helo la sangre cuando vio a una chica con la capucha puesta y sentada al suelo.

**H.L.M**

Elena estaba al suelo. Ya se había cansado de gritar, estaba exhausta, no le quedaban fuerzas. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, y solo de pensar que esa misma tarde la obligarían a ir a Nueva Orleans le entraban nauseas. Había pensado muchas estupideces para salir de ahí, saltar cuando ya estuviera dentro del coche, esperar a que amaneciera para escaparse… Pero para la segunda ya era tarde. Y se había rendido de pensar, no quería hacer nada, solo tenía ganas de morir.

Escucho un ruido que venía de la ventana, sabía que alguien la estaba abriendo, pero le daba igual… Si querían hacerle daño que se lo hicieran, no le importaba. Que le clavarán una estaca en el centro del corazón, estaba segura que no dolería tanto como el vacío y la traición que sentía dentro suyo, estaba muy segura.

Y entonces pasó. Lo llamaréis destino o casualidad, pero fuera lo que fuera ahí estaban Damon y Elena otra vez y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Damon con cuidado mientras se acercaba a ella, aun sin saber quién era.

Cuando Elena oyó su voz su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos. Era él. Era Damon.

- ¿Damon? – Susurró Elena mientras se quitaba la capucha y levantaba la cabeza.

- ¿Elena? Oh dios mío – Dijo Damon mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella y la levantaba. - ¿Estás bien? Dios ¿no te habrá tocado? – Acabó de decir muy angustiado por ver a Elena de esa forma.

- No…yo..estoy.. bi..bien. – Dijo como pudo Elena mientras temblaba sin parar.

- Ven aquí – Dijo Damon mientras la abrazaba. – Ya esta ¿vale? Ya esta, pequeña… Te voy a sacar de aquí, lo prometo. – Le dijo con cariño. – Pero primero voy a destrozar a ese hijo de puta.

- No…Damon – Dijo Elena separándose de él. – No lo hagas… Te va a matar. Hay un montón de hombres a su disposición aquí, por favor… - Le suplicó Elena.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? Ese tío te iba a vender a la otra punta del mundo. – Dijo lleno de rabia.

- Pero no lo hico, porque tú has llegado. Damon vámonos, y que se encargue la policía. – Dijo una Elena que ya no tenía ganas de nada.

- No. – Dijo Damon firmemente.

- Damon te van a matar. – Dijo finalmente Elena.

- Que lo hagan, pero al menos lo habré intentado.

- Damon por favor, vámonos… - Le suplicó Elena de nuevo. Pasaron 30 segundos y Damon no dijo nada así que Elena lo volvió a intentar. – Por favor.

- Está bien. – Dijo Damon aun no muy convencido. Ni si quiera él sabía porque había aceptado, él no era así, él simplemente hacia lo que quería cuando quería, pero esa chica… Le transmitía una confianza que nadie nunca le había transmitido, era especial.

Cuando Elena empezó a caminar para ir hacia la ventana donde Damon había entrado, se torció el tobillo y casi se cae, pero Damon, por suerte, la sujeto a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes andar? – Le preguntó preocupado.

- Sí… Es solo que llevo todo el día sin moverme, nada más. – Dijo para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Y crees que podrás andar? – Volvió a preguntar Damon.

Elena no dijo nada. Ella sabía que no sería capaz, pero no quería decírselo a Damon. Ya la estaba ayudando demasiado, no quería ser una molesta, no quería molestarle.

- Depende, ¿bajaremos por el balcón? – Pregunto finalmente Elena.

- No. Antes me han visto, será mejor que salgamos por la puerta. – Dijo convencido de que tampoco podrán salir por ahí.

- Imposible, hay demasiada gente. Nos verán. – Dijo Elena perdiendo las esperanzas.

Damon se volvió hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie ahí abajo.

- Vía libre pequeña. No hay nadie. – Dijo mientras abría las dos puertas de la ventana para facilitarlo.

- Damon, yo…- Intento decir Elena.

- No pasa nada – La cortó Damon. – Solo tienes que sujetarte bien a cada balcón e ir bajando lentamente, ya lo verás, no cuesta nada, y por si de acaso yo bajare primero, así si te caes yo te cogeré. – Le dijo Damon y luego le guiño un ojo. Elena sonrió.

De lo único que Damon tenía miedo es que alguien que estuviera dentro de la mansión los viera bajar, pero tenían que continuar, sino no saldrían nunca de ahí.

Damon empezó a bajar mientras Elena observaba cada movimiento que hacía, cada vez que se sujetaba algún sitio se le marcaban los músculos, y eso le erizaba la piel a Elena, para ella Damon era su héroe.

Era el turno de Elena. Y ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer, había estado demasiado ocupada observando a Damon y no en done ponía la mano para sujetarse o el píe. Pero para su suerte Damon la iba guiando le decía dónde y cómo tenía que poner el píe, donde sujetarse… Y al final no fue tan difícil como pensó. Pero eso agoto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a Elena, ahora sí que estaba exhausta, y cuando llego a Damon se desmayo en los brazos de éste.

Damon la cogió en brazos. Tenían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y entonces la llevaría a su casa para que pudiera descansar. Pero siempre tenía que salir algo mal, y cuando Damon entro en el bosque para volver a dar la vuelta, había dos tíos que seguro que lo habían visto.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de L.J Smith y The CW.

Siento haber tardado tanto pero me encontraba fatal y no tenía mucha inspiración así que ha sido raro escribirlo.

Espero que os gusté, y gracias a todos por estar ahí! :)

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Damon no sabía qué hacer, tenía dos tíos delante suyo que lo único que querían era pelea, y por otro lado tenía que sacar a Elena de ahí y no por demostrar nada a nadie, sino porque en el fondo esa chica le importaba.

Damon dejo a Elena con muchísimo cuidado al suelo al lado de un árbol para que pudiera apoyarse con la cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente, sin dejar de mirar a esos chicos.

- Vete, nosotros nos encargamos. – Dijo uno de esos chicos mientras se acercaban.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Damon desconcertado.

- Que te vayas antes de que llamemos a Klaus y ni se te ocurra volver a intentar llevarte a nadie de aquí. – Dijo el otro enfadado.

- No me voy a ir – Aclaró Damon. – No sin ella.

- Entonces bienvenido a tu funeral. – Dijo irónico el más bajito.

- Enserio vete ahora, si Klaus se entera te matará, las cosas suyas no se tocan. – Dijo el otro refiriéndose a Elena.

- Oh claro, entiendo. Así que ahora si secuestras a una chica ya te puedes apropiar de ella como si fuera tuya. – Dijo en tono divertido pero serio. – Creo que os tendréis que revisar las normas para cuando salgáis de la cárcel.

- Mira chaval me da igual si has venido a rescatar a tu Julieta, pero ya es tarde para ella, igual que lo es para ti. – Dijo mientras se acercaba para pegarle. Pero Damon no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento así que lo vio a venir a tiempo y pudo esquivarlo.

Ese chico se quedo de piedra cuando Damon contraataco y le lanzo un puñetazo en toda la cara a lo que éste se toco la cara y lo primero que noto fue la sangre cayéndole de la nariz.

- Cabrón. – Gritó mientras se abalanzaba hasta Damon. Esta vez Damon no lo vio y cayó al suelo con él. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tramaban, el otro chico estaba intentando llevarse a Elena.

Damon se levanto rápidamente y sin dudarlo se fue hasta el otro chico impidiéndole llevarse a Elena mientras el otro se intentaba levantar del suelo. Le empezó a pegar desatando toda esa rabia y ese odio que llevaba acumulado después de tanto tiempo y al chico no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que quedo completamente inconsciente.

Y cinco segundos después Damon sintió un puñetazo en la cara. Se toco con la mano hacia la ceja y obviamente noto que le salía mucha sangre, intentó pararla llevándose los dedos allí pero no lo consiguió así que se puso en acción para contraatacar.

La lucha fue intensa pero no duró demasiado, había miedo, odio, rencor y muchos más sentimientos. A Damon le daba igual hacerse daño, solo quería liberarse de todo y resultó que pegarse era una de las mejores formas de escapar de todo. Y lo único que le daba fuerzas era saber que Elena estaría a salvo después. Gracias a un despisto de aquel chico, Damon consiguió dejarlo inconsciente como el otro.

Como sabía que no tardarían en venir los otros perros falderos de Klaus, Damon se acercó a Elena y para su sorpresa ella lo había visto todo.

- Elena… - Dijo en tono de disculpa mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura.

- Vámonos. – Dijo Elena con una media sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes caminar? – Pregunto Damon preocupado.

- Sí. – Dijo muy segura ya levantada.

A Elena le costaba un poco caminar y por ello se apoyaba de vez en cuando al cuerpo de Damon. Tardaron un poco en llegar al coche de él ya que esta vez se metieron más adentro del bosque así no era tan probable que les vieran. Aunque tenían que estar alerta e ir rápido ya que seguramente alguien había visto a Damon peleano con esos bastardos.

**H.L.M**

John estaba en la puerta principal y entonces vio a Tyler y a Mason que estaban heridos y cojeando intentando llegar hasta la entrada.

Sin dudarlo él se fue corriendo hasta ellos para que le explicaran lo que les había pasado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo nada más estar cerca de ellos.

- Esa chica… Se ha escapado. – Intentó decir Tyler.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Dijo nervioso.

- Con un chico… no me acuerdo… me duele todo. – Dijo Mason.

- Ve a avisar a Klaus. – Dijo Tyler casi gritando.

John no perdió ni un segundo más y fue rápidamente al despacho de Klaus temiendo su reacción.

Toco dos veces a la puerta hasta que oyó la voz de Klaus diciéndole que podía entrar.

- Tenemos un problema. – Dijo seriamente.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Klaus riendo.

- Esa chica… Elena – Dijo esperando su reacción. – Se ha escapado.

- ¿¡CÓMO!? – Dijo alterado. – HABÍA 3 GUARDIAS A LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACIÓN ¿ME PUEDES DECIR COMO SE HA ESCAPADO? – Continuó gritando Klaus.

- No lo sé. – Acabó John sin mirarle. – Me lo han dicho Mason y Tyer, ha sido un chico. Un chico la ha ayudado y los ha machacado.

- Manda a cinco chicos a buscarles, no deben estar lejos – Dijo Klaus intentando mantener la compostura. – ¡AHORA!

John se fue corriendo de ahí mientras ya buscaba algunos chicos.

**H.L.M**

Damon y Elena ya habían subido al coche y éste estaba arrancando a toda velocidad, cuando ya estuvieron unos cuantos metros alejados de esa mansión Elena habló.

- Gracias, Damon. – Dijo Elena sinceramente.

- No hay de qué pequeña. – Dijo haciendo una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué hacías allí? – Quiso saber Damon.

- Es… complicado. – Dijo Elena intentando retener las lágrimas.

- Tenemos tiempo.

Elena sabía que tarde o temprano se lo acabaría contando así que empezó. Se lo contó todo, incluso cada detalle y Damon se quedo paralizado.

¿Quién podría hacerle eso a su propia hija?

- Elena eso es horrible. – Dijo apenado por ella. – Lo siento.

- No importa. – Dijo intentando sacar una sonrisa.

- No se lo digas a nadie. – Continuó ella.

- ¿Cómo? Elena volverá a por ti, seguro que les ha pagado dinero a tus padres, no te dejará en paz.

- Júramelo. – Dijo Elena ignorándole.

- No.

- Entonces déjame bajar.

- Baja. – Dijo mirándola de reojo.

Elena no hico nada solo bufó con cara de asco. Sabía igual que lo sabía Damon que no bajaría, no sería tan estúpida. Damon sonrió.

Elena no tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormida. Ese día fue el peor de toda su vida, y aunque intentase olvidarlo, nunca podría. Es imposible olvidar algo así.

Damon giro la cabeza para mirarla y la vio dormir. Se quedo unos segundos mirándola… Era hermosa. Esa chica le transmitía confianza y sobretodo ternura. Era especial.

Damon se giro y se concentro hacia la carretera. Tenía que llegar a su casa rápido.

**H.L.M**

John estaba exhausto. Allí no había nadie, habían escapado. Aunque él era amigo de Klaus, sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que éste era. Y sabía que le pegaría un tiro sólo por poder salvarse la vida a él mismo, y de lo que ahora tenía miedo era de su reacción.

- John.. no están, se han ido. – Dijo nervioso uno de los chicos.

- Lo sé. – Le dijo. - ¡CHICOS SEGUID BUSCANDO, VOY A AVISAR A KLAUS! – Dijo esta vez hacia todos, y éstos simplemente asintieron nerviosos.

John esta vez no fue corriendo a avisarle, iba andado, pensando en cómo decírselo para que no lo decapitara allí mismo. Klaus era muy impulsivo, demasiado.

Y en algunos minutos después ya estaba otra vez delante de su despacho. Toco dos veces la puerta y entró.

- Dime que la habéis encontrado. – Dijo manteniendo la calma. Klaus estaba girado, estaba sentado a su silla mirando hacia la ventana. Y lentamente se giro para ver a John.

- No. Lo siento pero se ha ido Klaus. Se ha escapado. – Dijo sin rodeos.

- Lo que esperaba. – Dijo levantándose enfadado. John trago saliva. - ¡SOYS TODOS UNOS MALDITOS INUTILES! JODER SÓLO TENÍAIS QUE VIGILAR A UNA CHICA DE 17 AÑOS ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA? – Dijo agarrando a John del cuello y empotrándolo contra la pared. – DIME, ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA? – Continuó.

- La.. la.. ayudó.. un chico – Intentó decir John.

- PUES LE PEGABÁIS UN TIRO – Dijo soltándolo y poniéndose las manos en la cabeza. – No lo entiendes. ¿Te acuerdas de Silas? – Cuando John escucho ese nombre se le helo la sangre, Silas era el tío más peligroso que conocía, después de Klaus. – Pues él está esperando a una chica para su bar, si no se la traemos se acaba todo ¿lo entiendes? – Dijo girándose hacia John. –TODO se acaba. – Dijo para que le quedase claro.

- Y que quieres, ¿qué cojamos a otra chica? – Dijo tocándose el cuello aun dolorido.

- No. Ese es el problema. Silas quiere exactamente a esa chica, a Elena.

- Y la quiere esta tarde. – Continúo Klaus sin apartar la mirada.

- Klaus.. ya te lo he dicho.. no está. – Dijo con cuidado. – Habla con Silas y díselo, quizás lo entiende.

- John no seas estúpido.

- Sólo inténtalo.

- ¿Y tu desde cuando me mandas? – Dijo riéndose Klaus.

- Entonces no lo hagas, tú ya sabes lo que te conviene.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas y diles a esos estúpidos que dejen de buscar. – Le dijo con desprecio.

John dejo otra vez esa habitación intentando descubrir que tenía en mente Klaus mientras iba a dar las ordenes de ése a los chicos.

**H.L.M**

Elena se despertó muy asustada. No sabía dónde estaba.

Y entonces pensó en lo que había vivido y no tardo en saber que estaba en casa de Damon y parecía estar en la habitación de éste por lo que veía. Era enorme.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a inspeccionar esa enorme habitación.

Se encontraba genial no sabía cuando había dormido pero al menos podía andar con normalidad y no estaba nada cansada.

Elena estaba abriendo un cajón cuando Damon entró.

- Creo que deberías descasar en vez de mirar mi ropa interior. – Dijo Damon riendo. Elena cuando se dio cuenta del contenido de ese cajón lo cerró rápidamente y se giro para ver a Damon.

- Lo siento.. es solo.. – Intentó excusarse.

- No importa. – Le dijo acercándose a ella.

- Te he traído a mi casa porque no sabía a dónde llevarte y supongo que aquí estarás a salvo… más o menos. – Dijo haciendo aspavientos. – Aunque ahora es libre de irte a donde quieras pequeña. – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciéndola sonreír.

- Oh, no quiero ser una molestia.

- No lo eres, si ésta casa es enorme. – Dijo él riendo.

- ¿Vives solo? – Pregunto curiosa.

- No. Vivo con mi hermano pequeño, se llama Stefan y dudo verlo por aquí, está siempre fuera.

- ¿Y le parecerá bien si me quedo?

- ¿Entonces te quedas? – Dijo haciendo una sonrisa ladeada.

- No lo sé…

- Como quieras pequeña… Tu vida, tus decisiones. – Dijo sonriendo.

Y fue allí cuando Elena se dio cuenta de por qué no se echo a correr la primera vez que vio a Damon. Ese chico era especial, no era como todo el mundo que siempre la obligaban a hacer lo que ellos querían, ese chico la hacía sentir especial, la hacía sentirse bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido? – Pregunto cambiando de tema.

- Son las 19, así que unas 11 horas.

- Pues yo me encuentro genial. – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – Pregunto extrañado.

- Pues si… un poco – Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

- No te preocupes, hay comida en la nevera. – Dijo Damon con una sonrisa.

Damon acompaño a Elena hasta la cocina y saco algo de comida de la nevera y se quedo mirando la tele mientras Elena comía.

Y entonces recibió una llamada de Alaric.

- Ric, ¿qué hay? – Preguntó Damon feliz.

- Mucho, hay mucho.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto de nuevo Damon sin entender.

- Es Klaus. Estamos en su mansión y no hay nada… Ni nadie. – Dijo decepcionado.

- Es imposible. – Dijo Damon muy confundido. – Pero si… - Y entonces se acordó lo que Elena le pidió al coche y decidió callarse.

- Pero si ¿qué? – Quiso saber su amigo.

- Nada es igual… - Dijo aun en estado de shock. - ¿Y que vais hacer?

- Estamos revisando toda esa casa a ver si encontramos algo… Pero lo dudo. Creo que lo hemos perdido, se ha ido.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? – Preguntó Damon.

- No lo sé, no lo sé… - Dijo algo despistado.

- He venga colega no te pongas así, no nos va a molestar más. – Dijo animándole.

- No estoy muy seguro… ¿Quedamos esta noche al Grill?

- ¿Lo dudabas? – Rió Damon.

- Idiota… adiós. – Se despidió riendo Ric.

Damon colgó el teléfono y se quedo unos segundos pensando hasta que vino Elena.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Elena al ver la cara que Damon tenía.

- Klaus. Se ha ido… No está y no hay nada ni nadie en su mansión. – Contestó Damon serio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba al sofá.

- Tengo un amigo que es policía o algo así… Y han ido allí hace poco, me lo acaba de decir.

- ¿Le has dicho que yo… que estaba.. ahí? – Dijo nerviosa.

- No, no te preocupes. – Dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo? Se ha ido, ya no hará daño a nadie. – Dijo Elena sonriendo.

- Eso espero..

- Damon hay un problema. – Cambió Elena de tema.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto éste.

- Tengo que ir a mi casa…allí tengo todas mi cosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma, no? – Dijo Damon serio. – No vas a ir allí.

- Oh, ¿ahora si me mandas? – Dijo Elena con rabia.

- No es eso Elena, pero no vas a ir allí. – Dijo enfadado Damon.

La había llamado por su nombre, sin utilizar 'pequeña' por primera vez en ese día, ahí Elena noto que algo iba mal.

- No puedes mandarme Damon, tú mismo lo has dicho. Mi vida, mis decisiones. – Dijo repitiendo las palabras de Damon.

- Pues vale haz lo que quieras, si quieres venderte a la Muerte adelante. – Dijo levantándose y cuando paso por el lado de Elena ésta le agarro del brazo haciendo que se girará y estuvieran a solo unos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? – Quiso saber ella.

- Porque me importas Elena. – Dijo tocándola la mejilla. Elena ardió con su contacto. – Y quiero que lo sepas. No estás sola, ya no.

- Damon… - Dijo ella poniendo la mano sobre la de él que aun estaba en su mejilla.

- No, no vas a ir... – Dijo separándose de ella. – Pero conozco una chica, se llama Caroline no es que me caiga muy bien, pero es la única que tengo. – Dijo mientras hacia reír a Elena. – Tiene tu edad creo... Puedes ir de compras con ella, ya sabes, en plan amigas. – Dijo haciendo aspavientos mientras Elena reía.

- No puedo Damon, no tengo nada de dinero. – Dijo triste.

- El dinero no es…

- No, no quiero que me pagues nada. – Dijo Elena seria.

- Entonces trabaja. – Dijo Damon.

- ¿Trabajar…? Damon te recuerdo que tengo 17 años, y que tengo que ir al instituto.

- La vida es dura pequeña.

Todo a la normalidad. Pensó Elena.

- Esta bien… ¿y de que tendría que trabajar? – Pregunto Elena cruzando los brazos.

- Hay un bar, el Grill… ¿sabes el amigo medio policía del que te he hablado? Es el bar de su familia y buscan camareras. – Dijo haciendo una sonrisa ladeada.

Elena se quedo paralizada, hacía años que no escuchaba el nombre de ese bar. Sus padres mataron a un propietario de ese bar una noche cuando estaban borrachos y ni la propia Elena sabía cómo no habían acabado en la cárcel por ello. Lo que significaba que sus padres mataron a alguien de la familia del mejor amigo de Damon.

- ¿No fue.. a.. a ese bar dónde mat… mataron a alguien? – Pregunto Elena casi sin aliento.

- Sí. – Dijo con rabia. – Los Gilbert mataron al padre de Alaric.

- ¿Cómo? – Quiso saber ella que ya estaba a punto de llorar.

- Él estaba cerrando el bar y los echo, ellos querían quedarse pero era muy tarde y era la hora de cerrar, entonces…cogieron la botella de alcohol que tenían y se la tiraron a la cabeza, murió al instante. – Dijo seco.

- ¿Y cómo es que no están a la cárcel? – Dijo Elena bajando la mirada. Ya no podía mas, no podía mirar a Damon a los ojos sabiendo que era la hija de unos asesinos.

- Sobornaron a la policía supongo… Pero si alguna vez los vuelvo a ver o vuelvo a ver a alguien de los suyos, te juro que no respondo. – Dijo con rabia.

- En fin, ¿quieres el trabajo, o no? – Dijo cambiando de tema intentando tranquilizarse.

- Si. – Dijo ella sin dudarlo.

- Genial, entonces dúchate, hoy a la noche iré al bar, he quedado con Alaric, seguro que te dan el trabajo. – Dijo guiñándola un ojo.

- Gracias, Damon. Por todo. – Dijo Elena sincerándose.

- No es nada. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde me ducho? – Pregunto Elena nerviosa.

- Puedes ir a mi habitación, ya sabes dónde está. – Le dijo él. – Yo estaré por aquí.

Elena subió las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación de Damon, tenía una bañera enorme. Cerró la puerta y empezó a desvestirse y poco a poco se fue metiendo dentro de esa bañera llena de agua caliente.

Y se puso a pensar en todo. No se sentía capaz de decirle a Damon que ella era la hija de la gente que mató al padre de su mejor amigo. No quería volver a estar sola, y en el fondo sabía que eso sería lo más egoísta que podría hacer nunca, pero si no la pillaban, merecería la pena. Aunque despertarte cada mañana con ese peso encima suyo, no sería fácil.

Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
